


In Loki's arms

by Han68000



Series: Loki prompts [2]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Multi, comforting Loki, comforting imagine, sad!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han68000/pseuds/Han68000
Summary: Warning: this fic starts out with the reader, being very depressed and Loki comforting them. If you are sensitive to this type of material please move on.





	

'I just can't do it I thought I was good enough and smart enough I'm just wasting my potiential I should just disappear.' It seemed like the last few weeks had been just crisis after crisis, you were failing everything and you could just see the past 4 months of your life slipping down the drain. You were supposed to be this genius but right now you felt like shit.  
"Hello?" Loki called from the doorway of your apartment.   
"Oh shit" you could not let him see you like this wallowing in your self-pity. "Coming" you said slapping on that fake happy voice you were disturbingly good at.  
The minute you walked into the room loki's smile dropped. "You've been crying"   
SHIT had you you barely noticed but apparently Loki did.  
"Has someone hurt you? I will kill them so swiftly they won't know the cause of their demise" Loki said assuming the worst.  
"No it's nothing like that I really don't want to talk about it right now would you just hold me?" You asked sounding very small.  
"Yes, of course my love" in a flash you were both in your favorite sleepwear, in bed, his arms around you.  
"I'm so sorry" You blurted out.  
"Why?" Loki was genuienly confused.  
"Just I'm sorry for being me" You held nothing back.  
"Cease that immediately, you are brillant, kind and funny, not to mention the most beautiful girl in the nine" Loki deadpanned. Your kneejerk response was to assume he was lying but, you were to tired to care.   
"I wish I was my grades are in the shit I feel like I'm wasting all my potential" you poured your heart out to the Demi-God.  
"My love you can make-up those foolish things correct?" Loki stated, "you have had many a great struggle, no one would blame you if needed that, between your injuries in your mind and body, you have proven yourself a warrior" Loki kissed the top of your head and stoked your hair, trying to kiss away all your worries.   
"All who know you recongize you as the brilliant creature you are, I would sell my soul for you to see you as I do" he stroked cheek.  
You feel asleep on his chest tomorrow, a storm may come but, tonight you were safe in loki's arms.


End file.
